The proposed Yale Microscopy Workshop and Symposium would be a combination of symposia, hands-on classes and open access to a wide variety of microscopes. It will advance and accelerate microscopy-based research through tutorials, demonstrations and presentations of exemplary research. It will be open to the entire research community free of charge and provides direct access to instruments and expertise. This workshop will allow investigators to try new instrumentation or to learn a technique that is new to them. The proposed symposium will highlight novel microscope designs and related techniques. The symposium will be split over two afternoons, with one afternoon dedicated to super resolution microscopy and the other to the design and use of photoconvertable fluorescent proteins. A technical lecture and hands-on tutorial will be offered on the use of photoconvertable GFPs with laser scanning microscopes. Appropriate samples will be provided for use during the tutorials as well as subsequent opportunities for individual practice. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): Public Health Relevance Statement Project Narrative The proposed Yale Microscopy Workshop and Symposium would be a combination of symposia, hands-on classes and open access to a wide variety of microscopes. It will advance and accelerate microscopy-based research through tutorials, demonstrations and presentations of exemplary research. It will be open to the entire research community free of charge and provides direct access to instruments and expertise.